This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Users of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, often struggle with small displays common to these mobile devices. Some users struggle because of visual disabilities or impairments, such as those that are blind, have generally poor eyesight, or are older and therefore have trouble focusing at distances common for use of mobile device displays. Furthermore, some users' visual disabilities or other impairments are severe enough to restrict their ability to move from place to place without assistance, such as walking through an office building, riding a wheelchair or mobility scooter on a city sidewalk, or jogging in a park.